shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tousen D. Xavier/Personality and Relationships
Persoanlity Tousen is in a very easy position, he is neither strength nor a weakness of the Hakuri Pirates, he is a figurehead mostly. He uses his father’s name to what he wants; he freeloads off of these benefits and is a very carefree man. He acts as a spoiled prince of the Mother Hakuri. He is spoiled, arrogant, cruel and proud man, he acts carefree because he doesn’t really have to do much in the Hakuri Pirates. He is very manipulative as well, such as using the strongest warriors and members in the crew to do his bidding. However he isn’t lazy, he loves to just create chaos. Tousen is very extravagant in most things he does, over killing mostly. He uses all the men he could get his hands on, however he seems to have a deep dark ambition inside of him. Such why he wishes to gain powerful allies on his side, he wishes for something instead of just making chaos. But he hides this very well from others, that not even Demetrius knows of this ambition. Tousen acts cold, indifferent and doesn't care to the suffering of innocent people and of others' opinion of his methods. Boldly declaring that he is predestined to rule as a part of heaven's and the land's design, he therefore sees any resistance to his conquests as useless pursuits and met with deadly results. He aims to continuously shock people with his actions, forcing them to continuously break bonds with others. He adopts a devil's advocate motif, often asking others their desires and a way for him to grant them. An ingenious individual with sadistic and twisted traits, he also presents poetic barbs for his opponents in a quizzical and superior manner. Tousen has such a great confidents in his abilities, he almost believes that nothing can harm him even though he maybe injured by an opponent. He loves to feel the pain of others hate for him, a strange addiction that he has. He enjoys mocking others and looking down upon them, in turn which makes them mad and he laughs at them. Because of his great confidence in his abilities, Tousen portrays himself in a noble and enigmatic manner. Belittling others from nobles to even the other pirates, he thinks of himself as the prefect being both in beauty and in grace. Having a strange habit of judging others just by the cloths they wear from simple rags to humans in street cloths. Tousen is a very cruel and arrogant man, mocking and belittling his opponents. Like his own father, he uses everything to his advantage as well. Since he has so much time to kill, he can handle these things with care and look at every detail. So it seems that Tousen is a man who does take things into consideration as well, but only for his benefit. In battle Tousen isn’t an honorable warrior, as shown with his fight with both Kizaru and Aokoji. He brought Masashi and the Ambrose brothers to do most of the fighting for him as Tousen sat back and watched. But when the time comes Tousen does do a number of things, sometimes cowardice kicks in and he does something for him to escape. If he needs to get rid of someone, he will do what he wants and is needed for things to work into his own favor. Making Tousen a rising threat to the world, much like his father. Perhaps he shall become a greater force than his own father will be in this world. Relationship Family Demetrius D. Xavier Tousen being the biological son of Demetrius, the two have a unique relationship. Demetrius allows his son do as he pleases, which is to create chaos throughout the world as he pleases. Tousen however is a very loyal son to his father, many would think since has so much freedom he would want to rebelled. However Tousen has stated that he enjoys being part of the Hakuri Pirates and being one of the “special” members. He has no real task that he was charged with, leaving him to do as he pleases. Although many of the Hakuri Children have a hate for this, but with the shikigami that follow Tousen sometime. If any of the children dare to attack their “older brother”, he has threatened to call them back. So it seems that Demetrius has a care and then not caring about his son, although its rather strange but it has worked for many years now. Missy Although it is still unknown to if Missy is Tousen’s mother, however he treats Missy with very little respect. Because he knows he is under his father’s protection and if anyone was to attack or threaten Tousen. His father will get to them, however Missy knows how to deal with Tousen, and she is not really scared of kid. She thinks of Tousen as a spoiled brat and just uses his father’s name for his own to get what he wants. So the two have a hate for each other, both have never battle with each other. So they seem to have some kind of respect not to get evolved into the other’s battle. Andre D. Michaels Tousen being Andre’s younger half-brother, they don’t get along. In all of their encounters, Andre thinks nothing of Tousen. He claims that Tousen just hides behind his daddy, because he couldn’t do a damn thing himself. With is somewhat true, because Tousen is free to do as he pleases. But he uses Demetrius’s name and such to bring more chaos into the world, Andre often yells that he is tired of Tousen’s games. Tousen being only 17, Andre stills thinks of him as a kid and nothing more, he calls Tousen boy or kid. Tousen however, has a great hate for Andre and has often given Andre a run for his money. So Andre is also aware of what his “little brother” is capable of, but most of the time he is annoyed of the “games” that Tousen plays. The Hakuri Children Tousen is often called the older brother to the Hakuri children; however he has no care for most of them. He thinks of them as nothing more than simple tools, that he his father has made. However he seems to get along with Shirohime the most, Takashi a bit only when Tousen “dangles” the promise of a man in front of him. Tousen does however does use Shirohime to help him spy and look at what others are doing through the mirror. Tousen and Soyokaze, Tousen knows that Soyokaze wishes to get freedom from Demetrius. However he often mocks her and laughs that she cannot be free and if she dares attack Tousen her life to come end. The Hakuri Pirates With the rest of the hakuir pirates, Tousen is a figurehead he doesn’t have an official job. He seems to just come along for the rid and do whatever he wants, because he knows of his father’s protection and threat of execution to any who dare lay a finger onto Tousen. Tousen however, has earned respect for many and such they do respect him and often call him commander Tousen. So some kind of respect is there, most because of Tousens’s way being just like his father. Division Commanders Now Tousen is one of the most prominent of the division commanders, he often will give those orders. When he doesn’t really hold power, again the figure head post comes into play with him. Many of the commanders being the hakuri children, they have no other chose or risk being called back. So many do not dare to defy Tousen or what he wants, although there is talk among the commanders that all are in agreement that Tousen is somewhat spoiled and arrogant. Ambrose Brothers Although some may not favor Tousen, many others do such as the Ambrose brothers. They have agreed to become part of Tousen’s faction, because the two seem to have some kind of respect for him or might be something else that the two could use to their advantage in the future. However they are often used by Tousen if he goes into a fight or needs more muscle to do something. He often threats other that he will release the brothers into the town or such to destroy everything. The Four Hakuri Horsemen The four horsemen by far are some of the strongest members of the crew, Tousen much like the Amborse brothers. He has won their respect and they do as ordered from Tousen, even if Demetrius is unaware of this. However the horsemen seem to be more loyal than what the Brothers are to Tousen. There is no secret that hasn’t been revealed yet against Tousen or the brothers. Mother's Four Guardians Tousen has a weird love to get strong allies onto his side, much like the horsemen and brother. He has gotten the guardians to listen to him as well, however Lady Amarantha is the soul one who orders the four besides Demetrius. So Amarantha is often angered by the fact that Tousen tells the guardians and their division members to do his bididng as well. Matsunaga Matsunaga is the closest thing to a friend that Tousen has, Matsunaga has been Tousen’s mentor and train since he was a small boy. Matsunaga knows all of Tousen’s strengths and weaknesses and the same can be said about Tousen knowing all of Matsunaga. Matsunaga having had ate the Enjeru Enjeru no Mi, he has taught Tousen in some of the simple Enochiantist arts and some of the letters. So Tousen can use such things as well, however not even close to an expert level only a novice. But Matsunaga often gives great respect and praises to his student, Tousen does the same to his master. He is by far the only member of theH Pirates that Tousen does respect and even admire. Enemies Mitsuhide Kuroda Tousen and Mitsuhide do go back a long time, since Tousen first ate his fruit. He and Mistuhide have been enemies and bitter rivals, since both have ate a fruit that allows their body to turn into petals. Tousen has a great hate for Mitsuhide, Mistuhide has a strange obsession with Tousen. Wanting to kill him and Tousen wishing to kill Mistuhide, because the two have a strange connection with the fruits they ate. World Government Tousen hates all that are in the or affiliated with the World Government and the same can be said about him. The government knows that he is the son of Demetrius and he uses that to gain powerful allies and they do fear that he might form a massive alliance with others. To attack the world government and the marines, thus why they do try to constantly watch and record his movements and actions. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages